Call waiting is a telephony service that allows call recipients to avoid missing calls that would otherwise be blocked due to the call recipient using or otherwise occupying the phone line. Call waiting informs call recipients of blocked incoming calls and enables call recipients to dispose of the blocked incoming call by, for example, either accepting the call or ignoring the call. Traditional call waiting systems used for voice based telephone interconnections typically inform call recipients of a blocked incoming call by inserting an audio cue (e.g., a short series of tones) into the voice path of the phone line. The call recipient hears the audio cue and may respond to the audio cue by suspending the conversation with the first caller to engage in conversation with the incoming or second caller.